A Wish
by Wendy402
Summary: Nanami is a land god who grants wishes. Since there hasn't been a lot of customers lately at their shrine, why not grant a wish from her shinshi? "Anyways," She announced loudly, waving her hand in the air and changing the subject. "What do you wish for, Tomoe?" [NanamiXTomoe]


**First Kamisama Hajimemashita fanfic! Couldn't really think of a plot, but I really wanted to make something cute so hopefully there are people out there who agree that this is cute. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was so warm.

Shadows of voices seemed to flash behind his eyelids, dapples of red, yellow and orange.

He danced between the line that separated consciousness and unconsciousness. He so wanted to fall asleep, and yet he also wanted to stand up and go back to his work, but he somehow could not find the strength to lift himself up.

The aura of the shrine, so calm, so peaceful, so quiet, seemed to warm him into the bones and lull him to oblivion.

He blinked once behind his eyelids, finally feeling the pull of sleep tugging on his soul, and for once he allowed himself to relax—just slightly.

"TO~" His forehead creased slightly at the sound, seemingly an illusion, but something deep within him told him it was not just his imagination running wild. "MOE!"

He rolled over on his side, an arm cushioning his delicate head while the other was in an awkward position lying on his head, as if wanting to cover his ears, but afraid to.

"Nanami-chan!" His ears perked almost immediately at the familiar and _very_ annoying voice.

"Oh! Mizuki," A cheerful voice called, though both her voice was muffled slightly. She seemed quite a distance away from him. "Have you seen Tomoe?"

"Tomoe?" Mizuki repeated, a smile was clearly heard in his voice. He did not like that sound; not one little bit. "Sorry, Nanami-chan. I haven't seen him all day." His ears twitched at his reply.

_What a lie. Damn snake. _He thought, the crease on his forehead deepening. He was sure Mizuki passed the hallway less than 20 minutes ago, and he hasn't moved locations since almost an hour ago. He itched to stand up, but he was too tired to; he felt heavy all over.

"Oh..." Disappointment was clearer than ever in her voice, and he felt his ears droop at the sound subconsciously. "I just wanted to ask him something—"

"Hm?" Mizuki's curious voice answered. "What a pity."

There was a slight pause.

"Maybe," Mizuki raised his voice purposely, and the smile in his voice was starting to irritate him. "You could ask _me_ instead, Nanami-chan?"

His eyes snapped open unceremoniously and he was up within seconds. Loud footsteps echoed off the walls of the shrine, and the shōji door slid open harshly.

"Ask me _what?_" He growled out, stomping between the two people, giving a cold glare to the snake in the process.

"Oh, Tomoe." Nanami greeted as she grinned widely at her familiar. "Do you have a minute?" Tomoe was busy scolding Mizuki for abandoning his work as a familiar of the shrine—though he knew very well he was doing the same thing—and was only to spare a quick glance behind him at the girl and grumbled unhappily.

"I'm very busy." He answered flatly and Nanami pouted sadly, staring at him with large, disappointed chocolate eyes.

"But I have something to ask you!" She exclaimed, tugging on the sleeve of his milk white yukata.

"Then _ask _already!" He snapped angrily, momentarily letting go of Mizuki's collar, allowing him to slip away quietly. Tomoe hissed disapprovingly at his departure.

"Well," She huffed crossly. "I wasn't hoping to ask in such a..._negative_ atmosphere." She gave Tomoe a hard glare, which he returned back with full force.

"Then _don't_ ask." He answered finally after a while of glaring. He gently brushed off the dust on his yukata sleeve before sauntering towards the shōji door, completely ignoring his mistress who seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

He was just leaving to the hallway when Nanami sighed in defeat.

"Tomoe!" She called reluctantly, a bit embarrassed to give in first. There was a moment of silence, and she was _sure _he had already left.

"Stupid Tomoe," She mumbled, sliding onto the cold floor as she tucked her legs against her chest. "Stupid, stupid Tomoe."

"I don't recall doing anything to deserve that insult." Nanami almost fell backwards from hearing that voice.

"T-Tomoe!" She cried in surprise, face flushing red in embarrassment. The said male leaned against the wall, his face with an unamused expression while his ivory white tail swished sideways elegantly. "I thought you left."

"You called, didn't you?" He asked as he walked over to the brunette and sighed slightly, like an adult who was already tired of scolding a child. "You had something to ask?" Nanami's face lit up momentarily, before a frown befell her face.

"I thought you didn't want me to ask." Tomoe lifted his perfect eyebrow in question before sighing.

"I never said such a thing," He stated, tucking his hands into his yukata sleeve. "You were hesitating to ask." Nanami shook her head violently at this.

"No I wasn't! I was just asking if you had a minute, and you said you were busy, then you told me not to ask!" She blurted out in one breath, frowning.

"Who was the one who was whining about the stupid atmosphere or whatever?" He grumbled and she pouted.

"Anyways," She announced loudly, waving her hand in the air and changing the subject. "What do you wish for, Tomoe?"

"What do I...wish for?" He repeated, unsure whether he heard it correctly.

"Yep!" She confirmed cheerfully, clasping her hands behind her back. "So? What do you wish for?"

"Nothing," He answered simply, narrowing his eyes slightly at the female. "You're too weak to grant wishes anyways."

"But!" She protested, hurt by his words. "I'm the land god! My job is to hear wishes, and grant them with the best of my abilities!" He scoffed at her failed counterattack, averting his eyes casually.

"That doesn't mean anything. 'Granting wishes with the best of my abilities' technically means you try but cannot do anything," He stated harshly, bringing his eyes back to her figure. "You are too weak to grant any wishes."

Stung by his cruel words, tears welled up in Nanami's eyes, but she tried her very best to keep them in.

"Fine!" She spat. "When you actually _have _a wish, I'll be sure to grant it! It's...It's a challenge!" She seethed before marching out the door, leaving a slightly guilty Tomoe—though he would _never_ admit it—standing in the middle of the room.

"Really," He whispered to no one in particular. "What a troublesome master she is."

* * *

Tomoe was becoming agitated; he already lost his cool and calm composure about an hour and a half ago. He was currently standing at the gates of the shrine, tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed and his face dark as he glared at nothing.

"Nanami-sama sure is late." Onikiri and Kotetsu whispered worriedly as Mizuki calmly sipped his sake, a carefree smile plastered on his face.

Tomoe already started grinding his teeth from irritation. The shadows around his eyes deepened and his silver bangs seemed to almost cover his eyes.

"T-Tomoe-dono..." Onikiri and Kotetsu called nervously, floating over so they were right next to the yokai.

The said male did not say a single thing; he completely ignored the existence of the two will-o'-the-wisps. His glare intensified as he narrowed his eyes on a rather unfortunate tree.

The sun was already setting, it was already half an hour after their usual dinnertime, and Nanami still hasn't shown up. She was rather giddy that day, humming and skipping around the school and greeting those she would never talk to otherwise, with over-enthusiasm.

Tomoe had spent his entire day staring at the girl, amused at how cheerful she was. Her smile seemed to bring the whole classroom into a happier mood, though he disliked it when that particular male classmate talked to her too familiarly.

Before he knew it, school has already ended, his day of hell was finally over in that place that reeked of miasma and humans. Picking up his books elegantly, he was quite happy to finally be able to go back to his sanctuary.

"Let's go, Nanami." He had called to his goddess, who stared at him with slight confusion.

"Oh um..." She started, a lopsided smile gracing her features. "You go on. I'll be going with Kei and Ami." Tomoe's silver ear twitched unhappily at this, upset that he had to wait even longer before he could head _home._

"I'll wait until then." He told her fiercely, with an aura of definiteness. He was not about to go and leave his master _alone,_ in a place like _that._

"Tomoe," She called, and he turned towards her too quickly. "Didn't—"

"Nanami-chan!" Ami called, poking her head through the classroom doors. Kei stood next to her, texting on her mobile phone as always; her long finger twirling her orange hair.

"Oh! I'll be right there!" Nanami answered hurriedly, grabbing her bag swiftly before running towards her friends. She spared a quick glance at her familiar.

"Tomoe, go home first. Don't wait for me, okay?" Tomoe's ear twitched yet again at this, and he seemed like he was about to retort, but Nanami shut him up with a rather intense glare.

_"Okay?" _She repeated, putting emphasis in her words, knowing the powers that laced within each syllable. He could not disobey her.

"Okay." He breathed reluctantly, and watched defeatedly as she left along with her friends.

That was the last time he saw her that day. He was quite grumpy and annoyed once he got home, sliding open the shōji door with so much force it would have just snapped in two.

Onikiri and Kotetsu had greeted him with the utmost respect they always had, and he returned it only with a low growl that vibrated deep within his chest.

He was not happy. Not happy at all.

He felt a little dejected, despite that fact that he was very livid, anger bubbling out from deep within his being. He felt like he had failed at his work as a familiar, something he did not often feel.

Why didn't she want him to escort her? What was she doing? He banged his fist against the wall of his room.

Thus, there he was. Standing alone in the cold outside and away from the warmth of the shrine. He watched as the sun dropped and hide behind the horizon, his feet already sore from the rhythmic tapping.

A few minutes more, he told himself. He would wait only a few minutes more for her. After all, if she _still _didn't show up, it was not his fault she had missed dinner. He would not be going to search for such a troublesome human.

But a few minutes became another half hour, and it kept adding up until the stars were high in the sky and the moon watched down on him with mock sympathy. He did not move an inch, his limps already freezing to the point of numbness, and his ears lay flat on his head displeasingly.

He had even forgot completely about taking the used dishes into the kitchen, forcing Mizuki to reluctantly do his chores instead.

"T-Tomoe-dono," Onikiri and Kotetsu called once again, floating over to him with worry obvious in their voices. "Perhaps Nanami-sama is not coming home today. Please, you have stood there for the entire day. You must rest—"

"If she wasn't coming home," He snapped at them, venting out his anger on the two innocent will-o'-the-wisps. "If she wasn't coming home, then she would have _told_ me!" Mizuki watched with fascination at the little commotion the fox was making, chuckling a bit to himself.

This was surely better than anything he's ever seen for centuries.

Eventually the spirits of the shrine were able to persuade the grumpy familiar into taking a rest—a short rest, they had assured—and then he could go right back to waiting for his owner.

However, much to everyone's surprise (though Mizuki seemed more amused than surprised), he had a calm and relaxed smile on his face after a few minutes of shutting himself away in his room.

"Is everything alright, Tomoe-dono?" Onikiri asked hesitantly, and a delightful laugh bubbled from his lips.

"Of course," He responded smoothly. "I haven't been better." He walked over and sat on the porch, ordering the two spirits to get him a tray of sake.

"Nanami has always been such a burden, such a troublesome person," He remarked. "Now that she's gone, I can do whatever I want." With that, he drank himself to oblivion. One bottle after another of sake, trying to get himself even more drunk. He cursed under his breath at Nanami and at this world.

Mizuki sneeked a peak silently at the drunk kitsune, stifling a laugh that threatened to burst from his mouth. Such a pathetic look, like a dejected puppy. He shrugged; at least now that Tomoe's drunk, he won't be ordered around to do _work_; such things are not fitting for a snake to do.

Giving the male one last look, Mizuki retreated to his own room, a satisfied smile plastered on his face the whole time. He fell into a deep, deep sleep that night; his mind completely shutting down and he couldn't tell between reality and fantasy anymore.

Tomoe, did not.

Despite being drunk, he could not find deep sleep at all. Every time he felt himself losing consciousness, he would once again wake with a nightmare. He groaned irritably, adjusting himself on the cold porch, trying to find a more comfortable spot.

_"Tomoe."_

His head started throbbing, and his surroundings started spinning.

_"I'm going to town for a bit. Make sure you look over the shrine until I get back."_

It couldn't be, could it? That Nanami has left him as well? He heart clenched painfully, squeezing the breath out of his lungs.

"Nanami..." He whispered as his eyes slid closed, a calm breeze blowing though his hair. He fell asleep wondering why that name always sent a pleasantly warm feeling into his soul.

* * *

Tomoe woke up abruptly, his eyes snapping open wide with the sound of birds chirping and the warmth of the sun, only to groan in pain at his major hangover. His head throbbed relentlessly, and the pain only increased when he stood up.

Staring at the blue sky blankly, he couldn't quite register what happened. Was it morning already?

"Good afternoon, kit-su-ne." Mizuki grinned widely at the sloppy look of the usual serious and neat shinshi.

"Afternoon...?" He croaked, the sound of his voice hoarse and dry.

"Yep!" He confirmed happily. "You've been asleep all morning." Tomoe groaned at this, messaging his temples. It seemed like he was forgetting something.

"Where's Nanami?" He finally asked, his headache suddenly dispersing, replaced by panic.

"Nanami-chan still hasn't returned—" The temperature spiked up immediately. Tomoe was practically on fire, his aura was deadly.

_"That damn Nanami..." _He hissed menacingly, his fangs and claws sharpening on their own accord.

"I'm home!" That voice. Tomoe's ears fluttered at the sound, and he was already gone, making his way to the shrine gates in a blink of an eye.

Stomping his way past the numerous hallways and to the living room, he was greeted by the sight of his mistress smiling and laughing with the two will-o'-the-wisps.

He ground his teeth with fury, his violet eyes narrowing at the female.

Noticing his presence, Nanami turned cheerfully towards her familiar, beaming at him until she practically glowed.

"Oh, Tomoe! Did you miss—"

_"NANAMI!" _He roared, and the said female jumped in her seat.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered, a tense smile graced her face and sweat formed on her forehead from fear. His expression was not something she wanted to see everyday.

His lips twitched with annoyance and he grabbed her wrist swiftly, not caring whether he hurt her or not.

"T-Tomoe!" She shrieked as she was pulled from the floor and was stumbling behind him.

"Nanami-chan!" Mizuki greeted joyfully as they passed him in the hallways. He blinked with confusion at the scene that played in front of him.

"M-Mizuki! Help! Please!" She screamed as Tomoe led them into her room, the door shutting behind them with a loud bang.

Mizuki blinked again, a smile frozen on his face, as he tried to understand what just happened. "Huh?"

* * *

"Let go of me!" Nanami screamed, and _finally_ Tomoe had let go of her wrist. Rubbing the sore skin that was slowly turning red, she cursed herself for not using her power of words sooner.

"What on earth was that for?" She snapped angrily at the male who was glaring at her with full force, and it felt like he could have drilled a hole through her head if he concentrated enough.

"That's _my_ line!" He growled and she stared at him blankly. "You were gone for a whole day! Where were the _hell _were you?" He demanded, and Nanami flinched at his ferocity.

"Where was _I?_" She asked back incredulously. "I was at a sleepover at Ami's house!"

"Well how was _I_ supposed to know where you where when you didn't even _tell_ _me?_" He interrogated, his ears twitching with anger.

"How would you _not_ know?" She countered, her face turning red from rage. "I told Mizuki to tell you! How would you not know, you stupid fox?" Suddenly everything went quiet as they both registered the new information.

"Oh..." Nanami breathed, before letting out a small puff of laughter.

"That damn snake..." He hissed, sliding open the shōji door with such force. "YOU STUPID REPTIL, I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND MAKE YOU INTO SOUP! YOU JUST WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU—"

"T-That's too harsh!" Nanami cried as she pulled him away from the hallway as he fought his way to the living room where Mizuki was hiding at.

"I think it's not harsh enough." He huffed disapprovingly, giving a glare at the hallway.

"Maybe he just forgot." Nanami laughed halfheartedly, kneeling on the floor as she unpacked her bag and Tomoe stayed silent, though he disagreed with her excuse.

Tomoe leaned against the wall, his lavender eyes trained on her figure. She felt rather uncomfortable under his intense gaze, but she pretended not to notice as she continued unpacking her bag, folding her clothes and stacking her books.

"Nanami." He called with his ever rich voice, like melted chocolate that was both sweet and bitter at the same time.

"Hm?" She hummed back, rummaging her closet for an extra clothes-hanger, her stack of clothes hanging on her arm.

"I have a wish now." She stared at him blankly for a bit, confused at what he was saying. He had a reluctant look on his face, his ears were slightly drooped and his tail swishing around slowly.

"Oh," She muttered, before remembering what she asked him a day before. "Oh! What was it that you wish for, Tomoe?" She asked cheerfully, giving him her best smile as she waited enthusiastically for his answer.

_"I want to stay with you forever."_ He whispered so quietly, it was almost inaudible.

"What was it that you said?" Nanami asked, her eyes twinkling because, indeed, she heard him the first time.

"I—Hear it the first time!" He yelled with annoyance, his tail swaying from side to side frantically, unwilling to repeat such embarrassing things. Nanami let out a hearty laugh at his cute reaction.

"I heard you the first time, Tomoe," The said male looked away immediately, hiding his eyes away from her, afraid he would betray what he felt. "You're so stupid."

_"What?" _He snapped his head at her and asked outrageously. "_I'm _stupid?"

"Yep." She confirmed happily, giggling a little. She skipped over to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Tomoe was taken aback by her sudden movements, and went rigid with shock.

"You're so stupid, Tomoe." She whispered as she threaded her fingers through his soft, silver hair, running her fingers softly on the rim of his fox ears. "You're my shinshi. It's only normal you stay with me forever." He huffed slightly at her statement, hesitantly returning the hug.

"Tomoe?" She called softly, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in and out slowly. "I'm going to grant your wish."

He tightened his hold around her waist, breathing in her sweet scent.

_After all, I want to stay with you forever too._

* * *

**So I've only recently watched Kamisama Hajimemashita because a close friend of mine suggested it, and fell in love with it almost immediately. Started watching season 2 a few weeks ago, and I'm currently waiting anxiously for the newest episode because the preview looks absolutely amazing! I'm wondering if I should read the manga though...but I think I _will_ read it eventually anyway.**

**Oh! A totally random question but, who agrees that Tomoe looks better with long hair? I can just stare at his face all day :P**

**Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
